My Partner is My Love
by Jo Anya
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki, gadis jenius dengan julukan 'Bloody Red Habanero' kini harus mengikuti olimpiade Matematika bersama partnernya yang sangat dibencinya, Minato Namikaze. Berhasilkah Kushina menjalankannya? My first story, RnR please...
1. He or She is My Partner?

**Konbawa minna. Aku author baru disini.**

**Ini fic pertama yang ku publish. Jujur saja, aku masih meminta bantuan dari readers yang membaca cerita ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya…**

**Langsung saja. Maaf jika masih ada typo, dll. Author ini bukan orang yang tidak terlalu teliti…**

**Happy reading! **

**Disclamer Naruto**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Partner is My Love© Minako Blue Sapphire**

**(Vincy Raviella De Mitchell)**

**Genre : Romance & Frienship**

**Pair : MinaKushi, slight FugaMiko, KagaFemMina, AraYuki (OC)**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

"Sial!"

Kushina Uzumaki, gadis yang terkenal dijuluki 'Bloody Red Habanero' karena keganasannya kini telah frustasi tingkat akut. Ia memandang kertas ulangan Bahasa Inggris nya yang sudah hampir lecek tak karuan karena diremas oleh gadis itu. Tertera huruf **A** ada di pojok kanan atas kertas tersebut.

Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

Hohohoho. Inilah jawabannya. Kushina Uzumaki, gadis yang jenius ini sedang memandang kesal kearah kertas ulangannya. Lho? Kok dapat nilai **A** malah kesal? Ini alasannya, karena ada seseorang yang nilai ulangannya melebihi nilai Kushina.

Siapa dia? Dan apa hubungannya orang itu dengan Kushina?

Minato Namikaze, pemuda berperawakan ramping namun berotot dengan tampang perfect serta otak jenius yang tak diragukan lagi. Apalagi pemuda tersebut memiliki segudang prestasi yang dicetak di masa mudanya itu. Julukannya 'Yellow Flash' sudah melekat dalam dirinya sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Banyak sekali fans yang memuja-muja pemuda tersebut. Sifatnya yang kalem, tenang, dan ramah membuat semua orang terutama fansgirlsnya menyukai pemuda tersebut.

Namun tidak untuk Kushina.

Kushina sangat MEMBENCI pemuda tersebut. Karena Kushina merasa kejeniusan Minato melampaui dirinya. Apalagi sekarang nilai ulangan Bahasa Inggris tertinggi se-angkatan kini dipegang oleh pemuda tersebut. Kushina merasa panas, semua murid yang ada di kelasnya mengucapkan selamat kepada Minato. Gadis itu melirik ke mading kelas, terlihat kertas bertulisan daftar-daftar nilai ulangan Bahasa Inggris yang barusan ditempel oleh Yagura-sensei, guru Bahasa Inggris. Tertera nama 'Minato Namikaze' berada di urutan pertama dengan mendapatkan nilai **A+**

Kesal, tentu saja. Bahasa Inggris termasuk mata pelajaran favoritnya selain Matematika, IPA, dan Sastra Jepang. Di daftar nilai terdapat nama 'Kushina Uzumaki' terletak di nomor dua. Dilanjut dengan Minako, adik kembar Minato. Lalu Fugaku, Mikoto, Kagami, kakak kembar Mikoto, dan seterusnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Tsunade-sensei, guru Matematika masuk. Semua murid langsung memberi salam. Setelah itu, Tsunade angkat bicara.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Ini hasil ulangan kalian minggu lalu. Nilai tertinggi di kelas ini dipegang oleh…"

Kushina deg-deg an. Ia berdoa pada Kami-sama. Agar namanya disebut oleh guru yang terkenal ganas itu.

Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama tidak berpihak pada Kushina…

"…Minato Namikaze"

Semua murid bertepuk tangan dan memberi selamat kepada Minato. Tubuh Kushina lemas seketika. Ia melirik ke Minato, terlihat Minato yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Kushina semakin geram melihatnya.

"Cukup, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"

* * *

><p>'KRIIIIING'<p>

Kushina meninggalkan mejanya yang masih berantakan dengan buku matematikanya. Gadis itu menghampiri bangku Minako.

"Hei, ke kantin bareng yuk!" ajak Kushina. Minako mengangguk. Mereka menghampiri meja Mikoto untuk mengajak gadis berambut raven itu ke kantin, namun Mikoto menolak karena sudah diajak duluan dengan Fugaku, pacarnya.

Sesampai di kantin, Kushina dan Minako memesan ramen asin. Mereka duduk dan memakan pesanan mereka di bangku kantin paling pojok. Selama mereka makan, Kushina angkat bicara.

"Aku iri dengan Minato"

Minako menelan ramen yang ada dimulutnya. Kening gadis pirang itu mengkerut.

"Kau masih iri dengannya?"

Kushina menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"Tentu"

Kali ini gantian Minako yang menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"Kau berbeda dengan Minato"

Minako tersentak. Matanya melebar.

"Ya. Kau itu…lebih baik dari kembaranmu"

Minako meletakan mangkuk ramen yang sudah habis isinya di meja.

"Hmmm…begitu ya, padahal aniki lebih pintar dariku"

Kushina menyeruput kuah ramennya lagi. Setelah habis, ia meletakannya di meja.

"Tidak. Kau lebih baik darinya, bahkan kau menjadi sahabat baik ku"

Hal itu membuat Minako tersenyum, tepatnya tersenyum miris.

'Bersabarlah, aniki…'

* * *

><p>"Anak-anak. Hari ini kita mendapat kabar baru"<p>

Ucapan Tsunade-sensei yang terdengar oleh seisi kelas 11E-1 membuat seisi kelas langsung riuh. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tsunade-sensei. Bahkan di kelas ada Sarutobi-sensei, guru Fisika dan Yagura-sensei, guru Bahasa Inggris.

"2 bulan lagi akan diadakan olimpiade matematika dan fisika serta lomba pidato Bahasa Inggris antarkelas. Dan sensei akan membaca daftar murid yang akan mengikuti kedua lomba tersebut"

Seisi kelas langsung tegang. Kushina memasang wajah datarnya, tak tegang seperti murid lainnya.

"Untuk lomba pidato Bahasa Inggris. Kelas ini diwakili oleh…"

Semua anak kembali tegang.

"…Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha"

Semua anak bertepuk tangan riuh. Aku memberikan seulah senyum simpul kepada Mikoto.

"Berikutnya olimpiade Fisika. Kelas ini diwakili oleh…"

Semua anak kembali tegang.

"…Kagami Uchiha dan Minako Namikaze"

Semua anak kembali bertepuk tangan riuh. Terlihat semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Minako.

"Terakhir, untuk olimpiade Matematika…"

Semua kembali tegang melebihi sebelumnya. Aku juga tegang, berharap aku bisa mewakili kelas ini untuk olimpiade Matematika.

"…Minato Namikaze dan…"

Semua terkejut, dan…

"…Kushina Uzumaki"

Semua anak bertepuk tangan, bahkan lebih riuh dari sebelumnya. Badanku lemas, ingin rasanya aku menarik keinginanku. Masa aku harus dengan Minato?

"Baiklah, bagi yang ikut lomba mohon mempersiapkan diri dengan baik dengan partnernya. Nah silahkan lanjutkan pelajaran lainnya"

Sarutobi-sensei dan Yagura-sensei keluar dari kelas. Tsunade-sensei kembali mengajar, semua anak mulai memperhatikan Tsunade-sensei yang mulai mengajar. Tak terkecuali Kushina, meskipun ada rasa jengkel dihatinya, namun itu tak menjadi soal untuk tak memperhatikan Tsunade-sensei. Sesekali Kushina melirik ke Minato, pemuda itu terus memperhatikan Tsunade-sensei yang sedang mengajar, anehnya, raut wajah Minato kini sedang…gembira?

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah, Kushina membereskan bukunya. Ketika Kushina beranjak dari bangkunya dengan ransel hitam yang digendongnya dan berjalan keluar kelas, Minato menghampiri Kushina.<p>

"Kapan kita belajar bersama?" tanya Minato.

Kushina diam. Ia sangat malas berhadapan dengan Minato sekarang. Melihat Kushina yang hanya diam, Minato angkat bicara.

"Kau datang ke rumahku. Besok jam 09.00 am. Bagaimana?"

Kushina menangguk,_ lagipula besok libur dan tidak ada acara_, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, deal?"

"Deal"

Minato tersenyum, Kushina hanya tersenyum tipis. Tanpa diduga, Minato menarik lengan Kushina menuju parkiran sekolah. Membuat Kushina bingung dan panik.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" sewot Kushina. Kini mereka berhenti di depan Lamborghini hitam milik Minato.

"Hari ini kau pulang denganku. Ini sebagai tanda awal kerjasama kita"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

Minato memegang kedua pundakku. Wajahnya dekat denganku. Anehnya, aku tak menepisnya, malah aku menikmatinya. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Mulai hari ini, kita pulang bersama. Lagipula Minako pulang bersama Kagami"

Dia melepas pegangannya. Aku mendecih, keras kepala sekali dia!

Minato membuka pintu mobilnya diikuti denganku. Aku duduk di bangku depan sebelah Minato. Dan Lamborghini Minato pergi meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

**TO BE CONTIUNED**

**Hahaha…ini fic nya readers.**

**And last…**

**Review please…**

**Minako Blue Sapphire (Vincy Raviella De Mitchell)**


	2. Kushina Confusion

**Konbawa, ini part lanjutannya…**

**Hari ini Vincy agak lesu. Habis bertengkar dengan baka Jeff, kakak ku. Padahal cuma masalah sarapan doang. Sampai Rosella, adik ku turun tangan supaya aku dan baka Jeff tidak menghancurkan perabotan rumah.**

**Sampai segini dulu. Happy reading!**

**Disclamer Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Partner is My Love© Minako Blue Sapphire**

**(Vincy Raviella De Mitchell)**

**Genre : Romance & Frienship**

**Pair : MinaKushi, slight FugaMiko, KagaFemMina, AraYuki (OC)**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

Kushina kini berbaring di kasur ukuran queen-size nya. Mata violetnya menatapke langit-langit. Wajah Minato terus ada di benaknya. Kushina mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pemuda pirang durian yang ada di benaknya.

'TOK-TOK!'

"Shina-chan…"

Pemuda berambut merah darah model jabrik dengan paras yang hampir mirip dengan Kushina. Yap, dia Arashii Uzumaki, kakak laki-laki Kushina.

"Aniki" ucap Kushina.

Pikiran Kushina terus ke Minato…

Arashii mengerutkan kening, tingkah adiknya tak biasanya seperti ini. Mungkin yang ada di benak Arashii sekarang, Kushina sedang…kesurupan?

"He-hei Shina-chan! Ada apa dengan dirimu ini?"

"Aniki…"

"Shi-shina…"

"Aniki"

Arashii menepuk dahinya. Dalam hati Arashii menangis.

"HUAAAAAAA!"

Seketika tangisan Kushina meledak. Mendadak Kushina memeluk kakaknya erat, hingga membuat Arashii sulit bernapas.

"He-hei Shina-chan! Le-lepaskan!"

"A-aniki! Huaaaaaa!"

Arashii sudah tak punya ide lagi. Dipukulnya tengkuk Kushina. Hingga membuat gadis itu pingsan telak.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Shina?"<p>

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Uzumaki kini mulai tegang. Kushina Uzumaki, gadis bermata violet ini mulai menegang ketika ayahnya, Hashirama Senju menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok tou-san!" seru Kushina dengan nada gelagapan.

"Hmmm…aku heran dengan tingkahmu saat habis pulang sekolah tadi Shina" ujar Arashii sambil mengunyah steak buatan Mito Uzumaki, ibunya.

Sehabis Minato pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki, Kushina langsung berlari ke kamar dan membanting pintu. Sontak membuat Mito yang sedang berada di dapur dan Arashii yang sedang membaca buku pun kaget. Mito menyuruh Arashii untuk melihat keadaan adiknya, dan insiden itu masih ada di pikiran Kushina hingga sekarang.

"Benar, apa Namikaze-san itu berbuat macam-macam denganmu, Shina?" Tanya Hashirama dengan tatapan tajam.

Kushina terdiam. Muncul bayangan Minato sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, tersenyum lembut penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Tanpa sadar wajah Kushina mulai memerah padam.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

'BRAAAAAAAK!'

"SHINA!"

* * *

><p>"Ini…dimana?"<p>

Gadis yang bernama Kushina sekarang telah terbaring di kasur kamarnya. Di sekeliling tempat tidurnya terdapat Hashirama, Mito, dan Arashii yang menatapnya.

"Shina-chan! Syukurlah kau sadar!" Mito memeluk Kushina erat. Hashirama dan Arashii menghela napas lega. Namun Kushina tidak menunjukan reaksi yang berarti.

"Kaa-san…ini dimana?" tanya Kushina yang sepertinya belum beradaptasi setelah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Di kamarmu. Nah sekarang kau tidur. Ini sudah jam 11 malam" ujar Mito lembut sambil menyelimuti Kushina dengan selimut berwarna merah. Kushina mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Mito mematikan lampu kamar Kushina dan meninggalkan kamar Kushina diikuti Hashirama dan Arashii.

Pintu kamar Kushina tertutup. Kushina membuka matanya, ternyata ia hanya pura-pura tidur rupanya.

"Apa…yang terjadi…padaku?"

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari terpancar dengan silaunya. Tampak di salah satu kamar kediaman Uzumaki, terdapat gadis berambut merah panjang sedang mengucek-ngucek kedua kelopak matanya. Suasana kini tenang dan damai.<p>

Sampai…

"HUAAAAAA! AKU TELAAAAT!"

Kushina Uzumaki, gadis itu berlari dengan cepat ke kamar mandi. Jam kini menunjukan pukul 08.30 a.m hari Sabtu.

Lantas, hari Sabtu kan libur. Mengapa gadis itu malah sedikit…terburu-buru?

Hari ini Kushina ada janji dengan partnernya yang sangat dibencinya, Minato untuk belajar bersama di rumah pemuda tersebut. Mereka janjian pukul 09.00 a.m. Dan sekarang pukul 08.30 a.m. Hohoho…Kushina kesiangan rupanya.

Selesai mandi, Kushina memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana jins panjang semata kaki. Kushina menyisir rambutnya yang panjang. Lalu Kushina mengisi tas ranselnya dengan beberapa buku matematika. Tak lupa Kushina memakai sepatu converse kesayangannya. Lalu Kushina keluar kamar dan menyambar selembar roti dan langsung keluar rumah.

"Aku pergi ke rumah Minato dulu! Ittekimasu!" pamit Kushina.

"Shina! Kau belum memakan sarapanmu!" teriak Mito. Namun percuma, Kushina sudah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke rumah Minato. Untung saja rumahnya dengan rumah Minato tidak jauh, hanya melewati 2 blok dan melewati taman. Lagipula Kushina pernah mengunjungi rumah Minato ketika ia dan Mikoto mau belajar bersama dengan Minako.

Kini Kushina sampai di depan gerbang rumah yang sangat besar dan megah. Terlihat dari kejauhan, rumah Minato bergaya Eropa. Berbeda dengan rumahnya yang bergaya Jepang. Kushina menghampiri pos penjaga rumah Minato, terlihat Genma, satpam di kediaman Namikaze telah tertidur di pos.

"Ngg…pak, bangun" Kushina membangunkan satpam yang tengah tertidur itu. Genma langsung terbangun, dilihatnya Kushina yang sedikit lelah karena berlari.

"Ah Kushina-sama. Anda mau bertemu dengan Minako-sama?" Tanya Genma.

"Tidak, aku mau belajar bersama dengan Minato" ujar Kushina.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk Kushina-sama" Genma membuka pintu gerbang. Kushina mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu Kushina berjalan sepanjang setapak yang dikelilingi rumput hijau. Dan seulas senyum tipis muncul ketika dirinya sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah yang besar itu.

'TING-TONG!'

Pintu besar tadi dibuka oleh salah satu maid yang dikenali Kushina, Kushina tersenyum lebar melihat maid tersebut.

"Selamat datang Kushina-sama" Maid yang bernama Ayame kini membungkukan badannya. Ayame memang sudah mengenal Kushina, jadi sudah sepantasnya Ayame bersikap sopan. Apalagi Kushina adalah teman dari majikannya.

"Tak usah seformal itu Ayame-san. Saya ingin bertemu Minato" ujar Kushina.

"Mari ikuti saya" Ayame berjalan paling depan, Kushina mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan tibalah mereka di sebuah pintu kamar berwarna coklat kayu.

'TOK-TOK!'

"Permisi Minato-sama. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Ayame membuka pintu. Kushina mengintip sedikit, mata violetnya langsung terbelalak lebar melihat pemuda berambut pirang durian ini masih tidur di ranjang king size-nya.

"Ayame-san, tinggalkan kamar ini. Biar aku yang membangunkannya" ujar Kushina. Ayame pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Minato.

Kushina masuk ke kamar Minato. Didekatinya Minato yang masih enak-enaknya tidur. Kushina menyingkirkan helaian rambut Minato yang menutupi telinga pemuda tersebut. Perlahan, Kushina mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Minato. Dan…

"BANGUUUUUUUN!"

'GUBRAK!'

"Sa-sakit" Minato mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. Terlihat Kushina dengan senyum 'membunuhnya' kearah Minato, membuat pemuda pirang durian ini bergidik seketika.

"Kushina! Mengapa kau bisa di kamarku?"

"Aku membangunkanmu. Itu saja"

"Ini masih pagi Kushina…"

"Ho…pagi ya. Coba kau lihat jam dinding kamarmu itu" Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding kamarnya. Matanya membulat seketika.

"Huaaaa…aku telatt!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Minato melesat ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata jam menunjukan jam 09.10 a.m.

"Dasar…"

* * *

><p>"Maaf Kushina, tadi aku bangun kesiangan"<p>

Minato tampak menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di perpustakaan keluarga Namikaze. Kushina mendengus kesal. Tentu saja, Kushina yang sudah terburu-buru, eh Minato sendiri masih tidur. Kushina menatap jengkel kearah Minato, sementara Minato merasa bersalah kepada Kushina.

"Maaf deh…nanti kutraktir kau ramen habis ini" kata Minato setengah memohon.

Mendengar kata ramen, mata Kushina langsung berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu" jawab Minato.

"Yeey! Kumaafkan kau!" Kushina berteriak kegirangan. Tanpa sadar, lengan Kushina memeluk leher Minato, membuat jarak wajah mereka tak sampai sekepal tangan.

"A-ano Kushina…lepaskan" Wajah Minato sedikit memerah. Namun karena pelukan Kushina yang mendadak ini, Minato menjadi sulit bernapas.

Kushina membelalakan matanya, dengan cepat ia melepas pelukannya. Muka gadis itu memerah padam. Sampai…

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

'BRAAAAAK!'

"KUSHINA!"

* * *

><p>Kushina membuka kelopak matanya, ia merasa di sesuatu yang empuk dan nyaman. Mata violet Kushina mengarah pada gadis berambut pirang panjang lurus yang menatap Kushina dengan cemas.<p>

"Kushina! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" seru gadis yang bernama Minako. Kushina bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Kushina.

"Di kamar Minato. Tadi Minato panik karena tiba-tiba kamu pingsan. Dia langsung menggendongmu ke sini. Dan dia minta aku dan Kagami menjagamu karena Minato memanggil dokter keluarga kami" ujar Minako panjang lebar.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Sekitar 30 menit. Kagami lagi di kamar mandi. Bentar lagi dia juga kembali"

Di ambang pintu, terlihat Minato dan Dokter Taji, dokter pribadi keluarga Namikaze. Dokter Taji langsung memeriksa Kushina. Sementara Minato dan Minako menunggu di samping ranjang.

"Sepertinya Kushina-san terlalu memikirkan seseorang. Benarkah Kushina-san?" Tanya Dokter Taji.

Tepat sasaran!

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah, diusahakan Kushina-san jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Jangan lupa banyak istirahat. Kesehatan anda bisa memburuk" saran Dokter Taji. Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Dok"

"Dokter Taji tersenyum. Lalu Dokter tersebut keluar dari kamar Minato.

"Kushina! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Minato khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kushina. Kagami muncul di ambang pintu.

"Wow Minato, sejak kapan kau menghawatirkan gadis, eh?" goda Kagami.

"Berisik Kagami!" bantah Minato. Mukanya memerah sekarang.

"Eh iya juga ya" ujar Minako yang baru sadar.

"Eh nggak kok! Enak aja!" bantah Minato lagi.

"Yang benar? Mukamu memerah tuh" goda Kagami.

"Berisik!"

"Hehehe…Minato-chan lucu. Mukanya melah" goda Minako dengan nada yang dibuat cadel

"Berisik Minako! Dan jangan menyebutku dengan suffix –chan!" elak Minato.

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih? Ribut amat" tanya Kushina yang agak sedikit 'telmi'.

Kagami, Minako, dan Minato menepuk dahi mereka. Cantik-cantik kok telmi?

"Ah tidak ada Kushina. Nah sepertinya kau kelelahan. Lebih baik kau pulang saja" saran Minako.

"Ta-tapi Minako, aku kan janji mau belajar bersama dengan Minato" elak Kushina.

"Kau harus istirahat Kushina, kita bisa belajar bersama besok" ujar Minato lembut.

"Baiklah" ujar Kushina menyerah.

"Baiklah, kuantar kau pulang. Aku pergi dulu" pamit Minato. Kushina beranjak dari kasur Minato. Tak lupa mereka ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil tas Kushina.

"Dadah"

**TO BE CONTIUNED**

**Disini aku bikin Kushina seperti Hinata. Kalau membayangkan Naruto pasti muka Hinata memerah, dan pingsan deh…**

**Ini pun dapet ide alur ini dari Rosella. Aku pakai laptop baka Jeff buat bikin fic ini. Soalnya lagi males pakai laptop sendiri.**

**And last…**

**Review please…**

**Minako Blue Sapphire (Vincy Raviella De Mitchell)**


	3. Minako & Kagami Anniversary

**Konbawa, ini part 3 nya…**

**Dikerjaiin di sekolah. Hahaha…mumpung bawa notebook buat nanti les. Vincy lagi lumayan bete. Jadi kalau fic nya rada ngawur, maaf ya…**

**Baiklah, singkat ya. Happy reading!**

**Disclamer Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Partner is My Love© Minako Blue Sapphire**

**(Vincy Raviella De Mitchell)**

**Genre : Romance & Frienship**

**Pair : MinaKushi, slight FugaMiko, KagaFemMina, AraYuki (OC)**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

Hari Minggu…

Semua orang mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang rekreasi, berdagang, dan lainnya. Namun tidak untuk gadis berambut panjang merah darah ini.

Gadis itu masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Padahal jam menunjukan pukul 10.00 a.m. Apalagi gadis tersebut sudah berkali-kali dibangunkan Arashii, Mito, maupun Hashirama. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu belum bangun.

Mengapa gadis itu belum bangun?

Hohoho… Kita lihat, gadis yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu tertidur sambil tersenyum manis disertai rona merah di pipinya. Cantik sekali.

Kok bisa? Apa dia sedang…mimpi indah?

* * *

><p><em>Gadis kecil berambut merah panjang sedang duduk di ayunan yang terletak di taman yang cukup sepi karena jauh dari perkotaan. Gadis itu tampak sendirian, tak ada seseorang yang menemani gadis itu.<em>

_Kalau dilihat dari dekat, gadis itu terlihat murung. Mengapa gadis itu terlihat murung?_

'_TOMAT!'_

_Satu kata di atas. Itu yang membuat gadis itu sendirian dan terlihat murung dari biasanya. Ingin rasanya dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Karena rambut merahnya, ia jadi sendirian._

_Tiba-tiba saja mata sang gadis menatap dua anak kecil berseragam TK sedang membuat prakarya di bangku taman. Gadis itu terpaku ketika dua anak kecil tersebut meninggalkan sebuah gunting yang dipakai kedua anak kecil tadi. Tiba-tiba ada angin atau apa, gadis itu mengambil gunting yang tertinggal di bangku taman. Gadis itu bersiap-siap untuk memotong rambutnya dengan gunting. Tiba-tiba…_

'_GREP'_

_Gadis itu terpaku, sebuah tangan hangat yang berwarna tan menahan tangannya yang hendak menggunting rambut. Gadis itu menoleh ke sang pemilik tangan, terlihat bocah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik layaknya durian dengan bola mata safir memandanginya lembut._

"_Kau jangan memotong rambutmu, rambutmu sangat indah dan cantik"_

* * *

><p>Ponsel Kushina tiba-tiba berdering, membuat Kushina terbangun dari mimpinya. Kushina menatap layar ponselnya, tertera nomor ponsel yang tidak Kushina ketahui pemiliknya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Kushina langsung menekan tombol 'yes'<p>

"_Moshi-moshi Kushina"_

"_Moshi-moshi, ini siapa?"_

"_Ini aku, Minato"_

Kushina terbelalak. Mengapa Minato bisa tahu nomor ponselnya?

"_Kau…mengapa kau tahu nomorku?"_

"_Minako yang memberitahuku. Omong-omong, apa kau sudah baikan?"_

"_Ya"_

"_Baguslah. Lalu, apa kau mau bertemu denganku di…kedai Ichiraku Ramen?"_

Kushina terpaku. Ke kedai Ichiraku Ramen?

"_Baiklah, ada apa kau ingin aku mengunjungi kesana?"_

"_Apa kau masih ingat perkataanku kemarin? Kemarin aku bilang kalau kita bisa melanjutkan belajar bersama besok. Dan aku juga janji padamu untuk mentraktirmu ramen"_

"_Baiklah. Jam berapa?"_

"_Aku sudah berada disini daritadi. Kau datang cepat ya"_

Kushina terdiam. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"_A-ano Minato…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Aku…baru bangun tidur tadi. Hehehe"_

"_APAAAA?"_

* * *

><p>"MAAFKAN AKU MINATO!"<p>

Kushina membungkukan badannya di depan Minato yang sedang menyeruput jus jeruk. Semua pengunjung kedai Ichiraku langsung melihat kearah mereka berdua. Minato langsung melongo melihat perlakuan Kushina.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu, Kushina?" seru Minato panik.

Kushina berdiri, terlihat semua pengunjung melihat kearahnya. Wajah Kushina langsung memerah menahan malu.

"E-eh" ujar Kushina gugup.

Semua pengunjung mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kushina. Kushina menghela napas lega dan duduk berhadapan dengan Minato.

"Jadi… kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengambil buku matematikanya di tas ransel yang ia bawa. Minato pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kushina. Gadis itu membuka buku cetak matematikanya, dilihatnya halaman demi halaman dengan teliti.

"Minato, bagaimana kalau kita menjawab soal ini?" usul Kushina sambil menunjukan bagian halaman yang berisi 20 soal. Minato mengangguk.

Mereka mulai mengerjakan soalnya. Mereka berdua tampak tenang saat mengerjakan soal tersebut. Tak sampai 10 menit, mereka sudah selesai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cocokkan jawaban kita di kunci jawaban?"

Kushina mengangguk. Minato membuka halam yang terakhir, terlihat banyak kunci jawaban untuk mencocokan soal-soal yang ada di buku tersebut.

"Soal pertama…"

* * *

><p>Mari kita lihat soal pertamanya :<p>

Diketahui suku banyak _px__2 __+ gx + r _sama dengan _4x__2__ – 3x + 10. _Tentukan nilai _p, q, dan r._

"Soal yang mudah. Kuharap jawabanku benar" ujar Kushina. Minato hanya tersenyum kecil.

Jawab :

Karena kedua suku banyak sama maka _px__2__ + gx + r = 4x__2 __– 3x + 10 _dengan demikian diperoleh :

_-px__2__ = 4x__2__ -gx = -3x -r = 10_

_p = 4 g = -3_

* * *

><p>"Jadi hasilnya, p = 4, g = -3, dan r = 10" ujar Minato. Kushina mengecek buku tulisnya, sesaat kemudian, senyum gadis itu mengembang.<p>

"Aku benar, -ttebane!" seru Kushina. Minato tertawa.

"Aku juga benar" ujar Minato.

Mereka mulai mencocokan hasil mereka dengan kunci jawaban di buku. Dari 20 soal, hasilnya Minato benar semua, sedangkan Kushina hanya salah satu.

"Huh, aku lelah –ttebane!" eluh Kushina. Tiba – tiba, ada bunyi SMS dari ponsel Minato. Minato langsung membuka SMS-nya.

* * *

><p><em>From : Imouto-chan<em>

"_Nii-san! Hari ini Nii-san sama Kushina-chan kan untuk belajar bersama? Aku mau kalian ke rumah dulu sebelum pulang ya ^^v_

_Dari Minako Namikaze sedang belajar bersama dengan Kagami Uchiha XD_

* * *

><p>Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata adik kembarnya sedang belajar bersama dengan Kagami. Minato tahu kalau Minako sudah lama naksir Kagami. Dan Minato berani taruhan ke readers kalau Minako pasti lagi senang banget sekarang.<p>

"Minato, ada apa?" tanya Kushina melihat Minato sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Tadi Minako meminta kita ke rumahku dulu" jawab Minato.

"Baiklah… ayo!" seru Kushina. Tanpa sadar, Kushina langsung menarik tangan Minato menuju mobil Minato.

"Ku-Kushina!" seru Minato panik. Tentu saja, dia yang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya tiba-tiba tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Kushina.

Setiba di depan mobil Minato, terlihat Minato mengatur napasnya karena ngos-ngosan. Kushina juga tampak sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"A-anu Kushina" sahut Minato gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Le-lepaskan tanganku" pinta Minato. Kushina melirik ke tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Minato.

Dengan cepat, Kushina melepaskan tangan Minato. Wajahnya memerah padam sekarang.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

'BRAAAK!'

"KUSHINA!"

* * *

><p>Minato menghela napas, mobil yang dikendarainya kini telah sampai di kediaman Namikaze. Mata safir Minato melirik kearah Kushina yang sempat 'pingsan' di samping jok mobilnya. Minato kembali menghela napas, ia tak mungkin membangunkan Kushina begitu saja.<p>

Wajah Kushina yang telah 'pingsan' kini terlihat sangat manis di mata Minato. Jantung Minato serasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Minato mengelus wajah lembut Kushina. Refleks, Minato mengecup dahi Kushina dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Kushina, aku mencintaimu"

* * *

><p>"Ngggh…"<p>

Kushina sadar dari 'pingsannya'. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, disampingnya terlihat Minato yang tertidur menunggunya.

Kushina menatap wajah Minato yang tengah tertidur itu. Manis dan imut, itulah yang ada di benak Kushina. Tanpa sadar wajah Kushina sudah memerah.

"Minato! Bangun!" seru Kushina. Minato langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap Kushina dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Kushina, kau sudah sadar rupanya" ujar Minato lega.

"Ngg…sekarang udah jam berapa?" tanya Kushina.

Minato melirik ke arlojinya. "Jam 17.00 p.m."

"APA? Sekarang kita dimana?" tanya Kushina panik.

"Di depan rumahku. Ayo turun, Minako pasti sudah menunggu kita" ajak Minato. Kushina mengangguk dan mereka turun dari mobil Minato.

Minato dan Kushina masuk ke dalam rumah Minato. Anehnya, rumah Minato tampak sepi. Minato dan Kushina mencari Minako di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kini mereka berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan, Minato membuka pintu. Matanya dan mata Kushina langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

Ia. Melihat. Minako. Berciuman. Dengan. Kagami.

"ASTAGAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Kini ada empat remaja di perpustakaan. Terlihat Minato memandang Minako dan Kagami penuh selidik, sedangkan Kushina memandang Minako dengan tak percaya.<p>

"Jelaskan pada kami mengapa kalian bisa berciuman seperti tadi!" tegas Minato.

Dengan malu-malu, Minako angkat bicara. "A-ano nii-san, a-aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kagami…"

Minato dan Kushina terbelalak. Wajah Minako memerah, sedangkan wajah Kagami juga sedikit…memerah.

"A-apa? Ka-kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Kushina tak percaya.

"Tentu, apa kami harus membuktikannya lagi?" tegas Kagami. Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Minako-chan!" Kushina berseru "PJ nya jangan lupa!" (Note 'PJ : Pajak Jadian')

Minako mendengus. "Baiklah…"

Saat Minako dan Kushina asyik mengobrol, kedua remaja lelaki tampan ini sedikit menyingkir dari Minako dan Kushina.

"Apa kau serius menyukai Minako?" tanya Minato serius.

"Bukan sekedar menyukai, tapi mencintainya" jawab Kagami tegas.

"Kupegang kata-katamu"

Minato dan Kagami memandang kedua remaja cantik yang tengah asyik mengobrol. Tiba-tiba saja, Kagami tersenyum lebar, matanya penuh dengan kejahilan yang luar biasa.

"Hei" panggil Kagami. Minato menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Senyum jahil Kagami mengembang. "Kau wajib menyusul kami dengan…Kushina"

Wajah Minato langsung terbakar seketika.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ini fic lanjutannya. Semoga readers suka!**

**Oh ya, maaf kalau di fic ini Vincy membuat sedikit 'pelajaran' tentang matematika. Ini Vincy ambil dari buku kak Jeff kelas 11 IPA. Jadi untuk sekedar menambah pengetahuan lah…hehehehe…**

**And last…**

**Review please…**

**Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**


	4. Minato & Kushina Conflict

**Konnichiwa! Ini fic lanjutannya!**

**Vincy sekarang lagi senang banget hari ini. Karena tou-san dan kaa-san Vincy ada di rumah! Apalagi mereka di rumah selama sebulan! Yey!**

**Ini ficnya. Happy reading!**

**Disclamer Naruto**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Partner is My Love****Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Pair : MinaKushi, slight KagaFemMina, FugaMiko, AraYuki (OC)**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

Kushina menggerutu dalam hati, kini ia berada di mobil Minato. Ia meremas roknya, hari ini adalah hari pertama Kushina berangkat bareng dengan Minato ke sekolah.

Pagi hari, Minato sudah menjemputnya. Arashii tampak menggoda Kushina karena baru pertama kalinya Kushina berangkat dengan seorang pemuda selain dirinya. Awalnya Kushina menolak, bahkan sempat marah ke Minato. Namun ia teringat janji dari hari yang lalu itu. Dan Kushina terpaksa menuruti Minato yang menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Suasana di dalam mobil sunyi dan tenang, padahal Minato mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Kushina melihat spidometer mobil, mata Kushina langsung terbelalak.

"Minato! Hei! Turunkan kecepatan mobilmu!" seru Kushina panik. Gimana nggak panik, Minato mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam! Di jalan raya lagi!

"Calm down, Kushina. Don't panic, okay" ujar Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina.

Kushina menghela napas. Di bayangannya, Minato seperti pembalap yang profesional.

Akhirnya, tibalah mereka di sekolah. Minato memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir. Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

'KYAAAA! MINATO-KUUUN!"

"Lihat tuh ada Minato-kun! Tampan ya!"

"Iya, eh kok Minato bersama gadis ya?"

"Eh iya! Itu kan si Habanero!"

"Apa mereka berpacaran?"

Kushina mendecih kesal. Ia sudah tahu apa 'kejutan' yang akan ia dapat sesampai di sekolah.

"Minato, kita haru-KYAAAAA!"

Tanpa izin Kushina, Minato menariknya dan berlari ke kelas. Para fans Minato langsung mengejar mereka berdua. Kushina terkejut dengan perlakuan Minato. Dan untung saja mereka langsung bersembunyi dekat toilet sehingga para fans Minato tidak melihat mereka lagi. Minato dan Kushina menghela napas lega.

"MINATO! MENGAPA KAU MENARIKKU, HAH? AKU NYARIS JANTUNGAN –TTEBANE!" bentak Kushina.

"Ma-maaf Kushina, kau tahu, tadi para fans itu juga mengejar kita tahu!" balas Minato.

Kushina berkedut, entah ia merasa sial sekarang. Tadi Minato mengendarai mobil dengan cepat, dan sekarang ia dikejar-kejar fans Minato!

"Baiklah, yuk kita ke kelas. Bel sudah mau berbunyi" ajak Minato.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelas. Sesampai di kelas, Minako, Mikoto, Kagami, dan Fugaku langsung menghampiri Minato dan Kushina.

"Astaga Kushina, Minato. Kalian terlihat capek sekali" seru Minako khawatir.

"Iya lah! Tadi aku dan Minato dikejar-kejar fansnya Minato tahu!" omel Kushina jengkel.

Minako dan Mikoto sweatdrop mendengar omelan pagi hari Kushina.

"Haah…sudah kuduga" ujar Fugaku datar. Minato dan Kushina mendeathglare Fugaku bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba Kagami tersenyum jahil. "Tadi kalian disangka pacaran, lho"

Wajah Minato dan Kushina langsung terbakar.

"Pacaran?" serempak Minako dan Mikoto terkejut.

"Ya, tadi aku melihat Minato dengan Kushina untuk menghindari fansnya Minato" senyum Kagami menjadi sebuah seringai jahil. "Sambil bergandengan tangan pula"

"STOP!" Kushina menatap tajam ke Kagami. "Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi –ttebane!"

"Oh ya?" seringai Kagami semakin melebar. "Tapi tadi itu sangat menarik dimataku, Nyonya muda Namikaze"

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Nyonya muda Namikaze?"

Kagami mendecak. "Itu dirimu, Kushina"

Detik itu, sebuah hantaman gratis mendarat di kepala Kagami.

* * *

><p>Kushina dan Mikoto kini berada di kantin. Kushina langsung melahap ramen asin yang ia pesan itu. Sementara Mikoto memakan bentonya dengan pelan.<p>

Terlihat banyak yang berbisik-bisik melihat Kushina. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung. Mikoto juga bingung, namun Kushina tak menanggapi. Ia menyuruh Mikoto menghabiskan bentonya agar ia dan Mikoto cepat-cepat meninggalkan kantin.

Mikoto sudah menghabiskan bentonya, dengan tak sabaran Kushina menarik tangan Mikoto dan meninggalkan kantin yang sudah ramai membicarakannya. Dan kini mereka sampai di depan toilet wanita.

"Hhh..Hhh..Hhh…Kushina, kau cepat sekali larinya" keluh Mikoto.

"Hhh..Hhh..Hhh..begitulah…" Kushina mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan itu.

Mereka duduk di lantai dengan terkulai lemas. Syukurlah kalau penghuni kantin yang membicarakan mereka (Tepatnya membicarakan Kushina) tidak mengejar mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua yang sangat dikenali mereka berdua terkejut.

"Lho, Mikoto, Kushina. Mengapa kalian bisa disini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hhh..Hhh…ceritanya panjang Fugaku" jawab Mikoto.

"Baiklah. Kushina, bisa aku pinjam Mikoto?" pinta Fugaku. Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Kushina, duluan ya…" pamit Mikoto.

Kini Kushina hanya sendirian di depan toilet. Untung saja toilet lagi sepi. Kushina bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berlari dengan cepat sehingga tidak tahu kalau ada pemuda yang berlawanan arah darinya juga sedang berlari dengan cepat.

'BRUUUUK'

'CUP'

"E-eh?"

Kushina terkejut dan syok. Ia tak percaya apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Dan bibirnya terasa tersentuh benda yang lembut dan hangat.

Minato. Menindih. Dan. Mencium. Kushina.

'PLAK!'

"Aww" rintih pemuda yang ternyata Minato. Hati Kushina terasa dihujam pisau. Perih dan menyesakkan.

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" bentak Kushina penuh amarah. Minato diam dan memegang pipinya yang habis ditampar tadi. Baru kali ini Minato ditampar oleh gadis.

Kushina berlari meninggalkan Minato yang masih terdiam. Kushina mengusap-ngusap bibirnya berusaha menghapus ciuman Minato. Anehnya, ciuman itu masih terasa di bibir Kushina. Kushina menintikan air mata. Ia merasa syok atas kejadian tadi.

* * *

><p>Minato menghela napas. Kushina terus menghindarinya, padahal Minato sudah meminta maaf padanya tadi. Kesialan Minato bertambah karena ia harus mengikuti rapat organisasi murid.<p>

Satu hal yang dilupakan, Minato adalah seorang Ketua Murid.

Minako dan Kagami berusaha menghibur Minato, meyakinkan kalau Kushina pasti memaafkannya. Mikoto dan Fugaku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minato.

Yang pastinya, Kushina sedang marah besar ke Minato.

Minato melangkah kakinya dengan gontai menuju parkiran. Kalau saja kejadian itu tidak ada, pasti Kushina berada disampingnya sekarang. Tapi Kushina pulang duluan. Entah Kushina naik apa untuk pulang ke rumahnya, yang pasti jarak sekolah ke rumah tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

Minato mengendarai mobilnya, tak biasanya Minato mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak fokus ke jalan. Pikirannya terus pada Kushina.

"Arghhh! Sial!"

Kini jalanan telah macet. Minato semakin frustasi. Ia membanting stir mobil dan mengklakson mobil yang ada di depannya. Rasa amarahnya kini mulai memuncak.

Di samping depan mobilnya, terlihat banyak kerumunan orang mengelilingi sesuatu. Di sekitar kerumunan tersebut terdapat beberapa mobil polisi terparkir di sekitar area tersebut. Minato melihat kerumunan tersebut dengan heran.

'DEG!'

Minato merasakan firasat yang aneh, firasat cemas, khawathir, dan serasa tidak enak di hatinya. Karena penasaran, Minato memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Lalu ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke kerumunan tersebut.

"Permisi, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Minato kepada pria paruh baya yang ada di dekatnya.

"Oh, tadi ada gadis yang tertabrak truk disini. Dan truknya juga tertabrak disitu" jawab pria paruh baya tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah truk yang terah hancur dan terletak tak jauh dari kerumunan.

Minato merasakan firasat buruk. Ia mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

Dan firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Terletak gadis berambut merah panjang telah bersimbah darah di tengah kerumunan. Wajah gadis itu pucat dengan rambutnya yang bertambah merah. Dan gadis itu mengenakan seragam Konoha International Senior High School seperti Minato.

Minato terbelalak, hatinya seperti dihujam beribu-ribu pisau melihat gadis itu.

"KUSHINA!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Minato : VINCY! LU APAIN ISTRI GW, HAH?#dirasengan**

**Author : Ampuni saya Minato!#lari kebirit-birit**

**Kushina : Jahat lu Vin! Masa gw dijadiin tertabrak truk sih…Sial banget…**

**Author : Biarin :P. And last…**

**Review please…**

**Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**


	5. Kushina Condition

**Konnichiwa! Ini fic nya!**

**Minato : Jahat lu Vin, masa Kushina dibikin tabrakan sih?**

**Author : Masih protes ya… -"**

**Naruto : AUTHOR! KOK KAA-SAN GW DIBIKIN TABRAKAN SIH?**

**Author : #tendangNaruto. Pergi sono! Lu belum waktunya tampil, baka!**

**Naruto : Hueeeee!#nangis di pojokan**

**Author : Haah… Happy reading, minna!**

**Discamer Naruto**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Partner is My Love****© Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Pair : MinaKushi, slight KagaFemMina, FugaMiko, AraYuki (OC)**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

Kushina Uzumaki, gadis yang tertabrak tadi langsung dilarikan ke Konoha Hospital. Dokter Biwako, dokter yang menangani Kushina langsung merawat Kushina secara intensif. Minato semakin frustasi, ia cemas dengan keadaan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

'KLEK!'

Pintu ruang ICU dibuka. Minato langsung menghampiri Dokter Biwako. Tampak raut wajah Dokter Biwako sedikit menyelidik melihat Minato.

"Maaf, anda siapanya ya?"

"Saya temannya. Bagaimana keadaan teman saya?"

"Dia mengalami pendarahan di selaput otaknya. Tubuhnya juga terluka parah. Tapi syukurlah dia tidak hilang ingatan dan tidak mengalami cacat fisik" jelas Dokter Biwako.

"Terima kasih Dok, boleh saya menjenguknya sekarang?"

"Boleh, tapi dia belum sadar"

Minato mengangguk. Ia memasuki ruang ICU dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Cemas, sedih, dan rasa bersalah.

Terlihat Kushina terlah terbaring lemah. Sebuah infus menancap di punggung tangan kanannya. Kepalanya telah dibalut perban. Minato semakin sedih melihat kondisinya.

"Kushina…" Minato duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kushina. Hatinya seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu kali dengan belati. Ia tak kuat melihat kondisi Kushina.

Dengan pelan, Minato mengecup punggung tangan kiri Kushina. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir. Mungkin terlihat konyol, Minato menangis karena seorang gadis.

* * *

><p>Minako menatap ke jendela kamarnya, perasannya tidak enak. Apalagi kakak kembarnya belum kunjung pulang, padahal hari sudah menjelang malam. Minako menyentuh layar touchscreen ponselnya berkali-kali. Lalu ia menyentuh layar yang bertulisan 'call' di layar touchscreen ponselnya.<p>

'_Moshi-moshi, ada apa imouto?'_

'_Nii-san! Mengapa kau belum pulang, hah?'_

'_Nggg…Mina-chan, Kushina…'_

'_Ada apa dengan Kushina?'_

'_Kushina…kecelakaan'_

'_APA? Kok bisa?'_

'_Ceritanya panjang Mina-chan. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti'_

'_Baiklah, aku dan Kagami kesana secepatnya. Oh ya, Kushina dirawat di ruang mana?'_

'_Sementara masih di ruang ICU. Nanti kalau sudah pulih akan ditempatkan di kamar pasien biasa'_

'_Baiklah, terima kasih'_

Minako menutup telponnya. Dengan cepat dia menghubungi Kagami.

'_Moshi-moshi Mina-chan'_

'_Kaga-kun! Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!'_

* * *

><p>"Kondisinya belum pulih, ia belum bisa dipindahkan ke kamar pasien"<p>

Minato menghela napas berat. Dokter Biwako kembali memeriksa kondisi Kushina. Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kushina, gadis itu belum sadar juga.

"Terima kasih, Dok"

Dokter Biwako meninggalkan ruang ICU. Minato kembali duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Ia mengelus pipi Kushina. Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kushina, dan…

'BRAAAK!'

Pintu ICU kembali terbuka, mata safir Minatomenangkap sepasang remaja yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kushina-chan!" teriak Minako histeris. Ia langsing menghampiri Kushina yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

"Ssst… Jangan membuat keributan disini, Mina-chan" tegur Kagami.

"Nii-san" sahut Minako dengan wajah yang datar namun cemas.

"Hm?" Minato mengerutkan keningnya, tak biasanya adik kembarnya memasang wajah datar layaknya Fugaku.

"Kau berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya kan?" Minako memasang wajah 'termanis' seraya membujuk sang kakak kembarnya itu. Minato menghela napas.

"Baiklah, ini ceritanya…"

* * *

><p>Mito Uzumaki, tampak cemas sekarang. Perasaan buruk terus mengganjal di hati dan pikirannya. Kushina, putri kesayangannya tak kunjung pulang. Apalagi sekarang ia benar-benar sendiri. Hashirama sedang bekerja di kantornya dan Arashii masih kuliah di kampusnya.<p>

'KRIIIIIINGGG!'

Mito tersentak saat telpon di rumahnya berdering. Dengan perasaan kalut, ia mengangkat telpon tersebut.

'_Moshi-moshi, ini dari kediaman Uzumaki'_

'_Ngg… Bisa bicara dengan Nyonya Mito?'_

'_Ya saya sendiri. Ini siapa ya?'_

'_Ini aku, Minako'_

'_Ah Minako! Kau tahu dimana keberadaan Kushina?'_

'_Ngg… Ba-san, aku mau memberitahu sesuatu pada ba-san'_

'_Apa maksudmu, Minako?'_

'_Kushina…kecelakaan'_

'_APAAAA?'_

* * *

><p>"Shina!" Mito membuka kenop pintu ruang ICU dengan kasar. Tampak raut wajah wanita paruh baya tersebut menunjukan rasa kepanikan dan khawatir yag luar biasa. Terlihat Minato, Minako, dan Kagami memandang Mito dengan terkejut.<p>

"Shina…" Mito merasa lemas. Putrinya terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Wajah gadis itu tampak pucat.

"Ba-san…" Minako menatap raut wajah ibu sahabatnya dengan sendu.

"Ini…jelaskan kepadaku mengapa Shina bisa seperti ini!" pinta Mito dengan tegas. Minato menghela napas dan kembali menceritakan semuanya.

"Hmmm… Begitu" Minato menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai sekarang. Hingga membuat Mito mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

"Saya minta maaf Uzumaki-san. Seandainya saya tidak terburu-buru, Kushina tak akan seperti ini" ujar Minato. Mata safirnya menatap Kushina dengan sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa nak, ini bukan kesalahanmu juga" ujar Mito berusaha menghibur Minato. Terlihat wajah pemuda pirang itu menunjukan rasa penyesalan yang luar biasa. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan Minato juga. Karena sifat putrinya yang mudah emosi inilah yang mengakibatkannya seperti ini.

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

Pintu ruang ICU kembali terbuka. Tampak pasangan anak 'kuliahan' muncul di ambang pintu.

"Arashii, Yukino, masuklah" ajak Mito.

Pasangan itu masuk. Terlihat Minato, Minako, dan Kagami kebingungan melihat Yukino.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shina, kaa-san?" tanya Arashii.

"Dia belum sadar. Sempat ada pendarahan di selaput otaknya, namun itu tak membuatnya kehilangan ingatan. Dan di tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka parah, tetapi tak membuatnya cacat fisik" jelas Mito panjang lebar.

Arashii mangut-mangut. Kagami memerhatikan Yukino dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, membuat Yukino merasa aneh.

"Ngg… Ba-san, siapa dia?" tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk Yukino.

"Oh, dia Yukino, tunangan Arashii" ujar Mito.

"Nama saya Yukino Haruno, salam kenal ngg…"

"Kagami. Kagami Uchiha. Salam kenal Yukino-san" ujar Kagami.

"Disebelah kiri saya, namanya Minako Namikaze, kekasihku" lanjut Kagami.

"Dan disebelah kanan saya…"

"Minato. Minato Namikaze" potong Minato cepat. Yukino memandang Minato sejenak, lalu senyumnya melebar.

"Kamu Minato? Kushina sering cerita tentangmu lho!" seru Yukino.

Minato terbelalak, Kushina sering menceritakan dirinya ke Yukino?

"Ya!" seru Yukino, seakan-akan tahu isi hati Minato. "Kushina sering bilang kalau kau adalah saingan abadinya. Kudengar dari Kushina, kau salah satu murid jenius di Konoha International Senior High School"

Minato tercegang. Orang yang baru dikenalinya bisa sejauh itu mengenalinya?

"Dan" Yukino menyeringai. "Kushina dan kau akan mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Benar kan?"

Minato mengangguk. "Kok Yukino-san tahu?"

"Tentu saja tahu" Yukino mendengus, "Meskipun aku jarang bertemu Kushina, tetapi aku dan dia sering mengirim e-mail"

Mereka kembali menatap Kushina. Minato menatap Kushina dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mencintai Kushina, namun Kushina tak menyadarinya. Arashii dan Yukino sadar dengan hal itu. Karena mereka pasangan yang iseng seperti Kagami. Seringai mereka muncul.

"Hei Minato" Arashii menyeringai, "Sepertinya kau mempunyai 'perasaan khusus' pada Kushina"

"Benar" Yukino menyeringai "Berani taruhan, Minato dan Kushina akan berpacaran sebelum olimpiade"

"Kalau aku setelah olimpiade matematika!" seru Minako ikutan.

"Baiklah, kalau aku setelah Kushina sembuh" Kagami menyeringai.

"Lah aku apa dong?" Arashii tampak kebingungan.

Mito tersenyum. "Palingan Minato dan Kushina jadian seminggu lagi"

Mito memang menyukai Minato. Ia yakin Minato adalah pemuda yang baik.

Wajah Minato terasa terbakar. Semua pada membuat taruhan tentang dirinya dan Kushina. "He-hei! Jangan membuat taruhan seenaknya!"

"Biarin" Yukino menyeringai. "Kalau menang, lumayan buat jajan selama sebulan"

Ucapan Yukina membuat Minato sweatdrop seketika.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Vincy update malam lagi! Seminggu ini Vincy putuskan hiatus karena minggu depan Vincy UTS. Vincy mau konsen belajar dulu, habis UTS Vincy langsung update fic lagi.**

**Yukino : Yey akhirnya gw ada!**

**Arashii : Bener-bener deh Vincy, pasangan kita baru dikenalin di chapter ini…**

**Author : Biarin. And last…**

**Review please…**

**Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**


	6. I'm Sorry, Kushina

**Hola! Ini chapter 6 nya **

**Thank you for my best friend, Lililililili. And all silent readers. Bagi yang login, aku balas lewat PM **

**And… Happy reading!**

**Disclamer Naruto**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Partner is My Love**** Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**

**Pair : MinaKushi, slight FugaMiko, KagaFemMina (Crack pair), AraYuki (OC)**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance & Family**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

* * *

><p>"Kushina, ayo sarapan. Kau belum makan apa-apa hari ini"<p>

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kushina menggelengkan kepala. Yukino menghela napas.

"Kushina, kau harus sarapan. Kalau tidak, aku akan melaporkan mu pada Arashii-kun"

Kushina kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Yukino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar pasien pun terbuka.

'KRIEEET'

"Kushina-chan, aku datang kesini untuk menjengukmu" Minako datang membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan.

"Minako-san, kau tak masuk sekolah?" tanya Yukino.

Minako menggeleng. "Tidak. Seluruh peserta yang mengikuti olimpiade diliburkan sekolah selama tiga hari"

Mereka berdua menatap Kushina, Kushina yang merasa heran pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kushina.

"Kushina…" Minako menjeda sesaat. "Aku mau bicara berdua denganmu, sebentar saja"

Kushina mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi Yukino nee-chan…"

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku ingin beli minuman dulu" uja Yukino keluar dari kamar. Minako menghela napas lega.

"Kushina, aku bicara hal ini tentang… Minato nii-san" ujar Minako dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Kushina terdiam. Ingatannya kembali ketika Minato merebut ciuman pertamanya.

Ia tahu kalau Minato tak sengaja, ia bisa melihat kalau Minato sedang lari terburu-buru. Namun ego sudah menguasai dirinya.

"Lalu?" Kushina bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

"Kumohon, maafkanlah Minato nii-san. Akhir-akhir ini nii-san selalu murung. Apalagi nilai pekerjaan sekolahnya semakin turun. Dan perlu kau ketahui, dia sering memikirkan dirimu, Kushina" jelas Minako.

Kushina terdiam, pikirannya sedang kacau. Hatinya berkata kalau sebaiknya ia memaafkan Minato, tapi egonya berkata lain.

"_Ikuti kata hatimu, Shina-chan"_

Kushina tersentak. Ia teringat kalimat sederhana yang dilontarkan dari Arashii. Muncul ide terbesit dari otak jeniusnya, lalu senyumnya mengembang.

"Minako-chan" Kushina semakin melebarkan senyumannya, membuat Minako mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bisa kan, memanggil Minato kesini?" pinta Kushina dengan nada yang lembut. "Aku ingin dia yang meminita maaf kepadaku sendiri"

Minako mengangguk, ia menekan layar touch screen ponselnya berkali-kali, lalu menelpon ke nomor kakak kembarnya itu.

* * *

><p>Minato kini sedang dilanda pikiran yang kacau. Berkali-kali ia memikirkan cara agar Kushina bisa memaafkannya. Kali ini otak jeniusnya memang tak bisa diajak kompromi, apalagi nilai tugas sekolahnya juga menurun.<p>

'_kotaenakute mo ii sa sagashitsuzukeru'n da yo'__  
><em>_'sou otona ni naru jikan da ne'_

Minato tersentak kaget, ia mengambil ponselnya. Tertera nomor adik kembarnya di layar ponsel. Dengan cekatan, ia menekan tombol _yes_ di ponselnya.

'_Moshi-moshi, ada apa Mina-chan?'_

'_Aniki… Kushina-chan sudah sadar'_

Minato menghela napas lega. Sudah tiga hari gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Dan tentu saja Minato senang kalau Kushina sudah sadar.

'_Dan, Kushina-chan minta kau menjenguknya sekarang'_

Minato tersentak, sesaat jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak.

'_A-apa?'_

'_Katanya, ia mau bicara denganmu'_

Minato menghela napas, dibayangannya jika ia bertemu Kushina, ia bakal dimarahi dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu.

'_Tenang saja, dia tak bakal menghajarmu kok. Dia hanya mau berbicara denganmu, itu saja'_

Dengan penuh keberanian, ia mengangguk. _'Baiklah'_

_**End call**_

Minato bergegas ke kamarnya, mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Lalu ia berangkat ke Konoha Hospital tempat Kushina dirawat.

* * *

><p>Yukino mengaduk-aduk coffee latte yang ia pesan. Ia duduk di saah satu bangku kantin Konoha Hospital, kantin nya lumayan bersih, sehingga membuat Yukino agak sedikit betah untuk ber'nongkrong' ria. Maklum, Sejak semalam ia terus menjaga Kushina.<p>

"Yuki-chan"

Yukino menoleh, ia mendapati Arashii, tunangannya sedang membawa nampan berisi kentang goreng dan cola.

"Arashii-kun" Yukino bergunam lirih. Arashi duduk di bangku hadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shina?"

"Dia sudah sadar. Dan, dia tidak mau sarapan pagi"

Arashii hanya ber-oh pendek. "Kushina sendirian di kamar?"

"Tidak" Yukino menarik napasnya. "Ada Minako di kamar, lagipula aku cukup bosan di kamar"

Arashi tertawa, ia mengacak-ngacak rambut merah jambu tunangannya. Membuat Yukino merengut sebal.

"Hahaha… aku maklumi itu, aku juga pernah mengalaminya" ujar Arashii lembut.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hasil risetmu itu?"

"Lumayan. Aku bertemu dengan pacar adikmu, Midori Hiura. Aku meminta menjawab _interview_ dari beberapa pertanyaan yang kuajukan. Dan kemungkinan dia akan menjadi respondenku"

Yukino menghela napas. "Tapi kau tak beraca-macam dengannya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Arashii tersenyum kecil, tangannya bergerak mengacak-acak rambut Yukino lagi. "Kau kan tunanganku. Apalagi hubungan kita sudah direstui, mana mungkin aku bisa berselingkuh diam-diam dibelakangmu, Yuki-chan?"

Yukino mendengus, namun diam-diam ia tersenyum. Ia yakin kalau Arashii tidak bakal selingkuh dibelakangnya, ia bisa merasakan ucapan Arashii yang begitu tulus di dengarnya.

* * *

><p>"Lama sekali dia datangnya!"<p>

Kushina mendengus sebal, lama sekali Minato datang ke kamarnya. Padahal ia teringat kalau Minato mengendarai mobil Lamborghini nya dengan sangat cepat. Menyadari gelagat Kushina, Minako tersenyum kecil.

"Sabar. Minato sedang dalam perjalanan kok" Minako berusaha menenangkan Kushina dengan lembut.

"Apanya? Kau tahu, saat aku dan dia berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata!"

Senyum Minako melebar. "Kau begitu tak sabaran bertemu Minato. Kau kangen padanya, eh?"

Wajah Kushina memerah. "Ti-tidak kok!" Kushina mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau jadi iseng seperti Kagami, hah?"

"Mungkin sejak berpacaran dengannya" Minako tersenyum lebar, mata biru safirnya menatap ke arah jendela. "Mungkin di jalan sedang macet"

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

Pintu kamar pun kembali terbuka. Tampak Minato terengah-engah mengatur napasnya, sepertinya ia habis berlari tadi.

"Kau lama" ujar Kushina dengan nada yang dingin.

"Maaf" Minato meringis. "Di jalan sedang macet"

Kushina menatap Minato dengan dingin, Minato menghela napas. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Kushina dan Minako mengangguk. Dengan canggung Minato masuk ke dalam kamar pasien Kushina.

Keheningan pun tercipta, tak ada yang saling membuka mulut. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya, bingung karena Minato tak membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi… apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Minato?" tanya Kushina. Padahal ia sendiri yang menyuruh Minato datang kesini.

"Anu Kushina, aku…"

'_Hanata itara modoranai to itte'_

'_Mezashita no wa aori aori ano sora'_

Ponsel Minako berdering, membuat Minato mengatupkan bibirnya seketika. Minako meraih ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol _yes_ di layar ponselnya.

* * *

><p>'<em>Moshi-moshi Minako-chan'<em>

'_Moshi-moshi Kaga-kun. Ada apa'_

'_Mmm…Minako-chan, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan hari ini. Kau bisa'_

'_Tentu' _Senyum Minako melebar.

'_Baiklah, kujemput kau di…'_

'_Aku di rumah sakit. Kutunggu di lobby'_

'_Baiklah, aishiteru Minako-chan'_

'_Aishiteru mo'_

_**End call**_

* * *

><p>Minako mengakhiri telpon nya. Senyumnya pun mengembang.<p>

"Nii-san, aku titip Kushina-chan dulu ya. Aku mau kencan dengan Kagami-kun" seru Minako sambil keluar dari kamar.

Minato menghela napas, ia melirik Kushina yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka. Karena Minato yang canggung dan Kushina yang terus mengeluarkan aura dingin nya.

"Aku… minta maaf"

Kushina menatap Minato dengan dingin. "Untuk apa? Itu percuma"

Minato menghela napas. Minato adalah tipe pemuda yang tenang dan berkepala dingin, namun ada kalanya ia mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Aku serius!" Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina, membuat gadi situ tersentak. "Aku sedang terburu-buru waktu itu. Dan tanpa sengaja aku menabrakmu dan menciummu"

Kushina terdiam, ia menatap mata biru safir Minato. Matanya menunjukan kesungguhannya.

"Cukup" Kushina menghela napas. "Aku tahu kau tak sengaja. Jadi…"

"Jadi?"

"Aku memaafkanmu"

Minato tersenyum lebar. Dengan gesit ia memeluk Kushina, membuat gadis itu terbelalak.

"Terima kasih" ucap Minato lirih.

Kushina tersenyum, setidaknya satu masalah pun terpecahkan

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Kerjaiin malam lagi. Huft…**

**Soal kapan endingnya, mungkin endingnya sekitar chapter 8-10. Mengingat olimpiade yang bakal Vincy rinciin.**

**Baiklah, and last…**

**Review please.**

**Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**


	7. Minato & Kushina Past

**Hola! Ini chap. 7 nya!**

**Maaf banget kalau Vincy update nya lama. Sebelumnya Vincy bingung mau dijadiin crossover atau nggak. Karena ada tambahan tokoh lain dari Vocaloid. Tapi karena hanya di chapter ini, ya tidak jadi**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Partner Is My Love **** Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**

**Pair : MinaKushi, slight FugaMiko, KagaFemMina (Crack Pair), AraYuki (OC Pair)**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

* * *

><p>"Arashii Uzumaki, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Yukino Haruno dalam keadaan senang maupun duka?"<p>

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Yukino Haruno, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping hidup Arashii Uzumaki dalam keadaan senang maupun duka?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Dengan ini, kalian diresmikan menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Silahkan mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita"

Arashii mengecup bibir Yukino. Semua pun bertepuk tangan, Kushina yang melihatnya dari bangku depan pun bertepuk tangan paling keras.

"Kau semangat sekali, Kushina" Minato yang berada di samping Kushina pun tersenyum.

"Ya, akhirnya aniki menikah juga. Tapi sepertinya aniki dan Yukino-nee bakal pisah rumah dengan kaa-san dan tou-san" Kushina menunjukan raut sedih di wajahnya.

Minato tersenyum. Dielusnya kepala Kushina, "Nanti aku dan Minako akan sering mengunjungimu. Biar kau tak kesepian di rumah"

Kushina tersenyum manis. Wajahnya tiba-tiba langsung semangat. "Nanti kalau tou-san dan kaa-san sedang kerja, kita bikin pesta dirumahku dengan teman-teman ya!"

Minato tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, apapun keinginanmu, pasti akan kuturuti"

"Kalau aku meminta kau menjadi pacarku?"

"E-eh" wajah Minato mendadak merah padam. Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku bercanda, Minato. Aku mau serius sekolah dulu" Kushina tersenyum lebar, pandangannya tertuju pada kakaknya dan Yukino yang sedang berbahagia di depan altar sana.

Minato menghela napas, ia masih memandang wajah gadis yang ada disampingnya. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum miris.

Salahkah?

Salahkah bahwa Minato mencintai Kushina?

Ia tahu Kushina hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, atau mungkin sahabat. Tak mungkin Kushina mencintainya. Meskipun Kushina sudah tak membencinya seperti dulu, namun ia ingin hubungan nya dengan Kushina lebih dari teman atau sahabat.

"Hei Minato, kau ingat kejadian dimana pertama kali kita bertemu kan?" Kushina tersenyum getir.

Minato mengangguk. "Tentu"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Uzumaki! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah? Mengapa kau terlambat hari ini?"

Kushina menggertakan giginya. Kini dihadapannya adalah seorang senior yang membimbing para siswa-siswi baru Konoha International Senior High School untuk menjalankan kegiatan MOPD. Senior itu bernama Kaito Shion, sesuai yang tertera di nametag nya.

"Emangnya apa urusanmu? Aku tak peduli kalau aku terlambat. Kau juga bukan siapa-siapa aku" jawab Kushina dengan nada dingin.

"Grrrhhh… Kau bisa apa, bocah! Aku ini seniormu!" Kaito menggertakan giginya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"Ho, mau menantangku? Aku ini sudah sabuk hitam lho" Kushina tersenyum miring. Membuat para siswa-siswi baru dan para senior terkejut.

Siswa berambut pirang jabrik yang berbaris dengan para siswa-siswi baru menatap Kushina dengan terperangah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang berdiri di tengah lapangan berani melawan senior yang terkenal galak itu.

"Berani juga kau!" Kaito melakukan terdangan ke arah Kushina, dengan mudah Kushina menghindar dari serangan Kaito. Namun tanpa sengaja Kushina menendang kaki kanannya, membuat gadis berambut merah itu tersandung.

'BRUUUK'

"Auch!" Kushina merintih pelan, sikutnya bergesekan dengan tanah lapangan yang panas, membuat sikutnya berdarah.

"Rasakan itu, bocah tomat!" Kaito tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tangannya melipat di depan dadanya. Mata birunya memandang Kushina remeh.

Kushina bangun dengan susah payah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia memandang senior di depannya dengan dingin dan penuh amarah.

"Kau!" Kushina menerjang, ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras yang tepat mengenai wajah Kaito.

"Arrrghhhh!" Kaito tampak sangat kesakitan. Ia memegang pipinya yang habis ditonjok Kushina.

"Apa hakmu untuk memanggilku tomat, hah?" Kushina meraung. Rambutnya terangkat melayang membentuk sembilan untaian.

"Hentikan!' suara teriakan menghentikan pertarungan seketika. Kushina dan Kaito memandang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang tampak marah besar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?" bentak Meiko Sakine, Ketua Murid Konoha International Senior High School. Dibelakangnya terdapat beberapa anggota organisasi murid bawahan Meiko.

"Bocah ini sangat kurang ajar kepadaku, Meiko. Dia berani menantangku dan menonjok ku" Kaito menunjukan wajah nya yang memar karena habis ditonjok oleh Kushina.

"Dia juga terlambat masuk, Meiko" ujar Hatsune Miku membela Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, Uzumaki! Kau lari di lapangan ini 10 kali!" perintah Meiko. Kushina langsung berlari. Kaito tersenyum penuh kemenangan, membuat Kushina tersenyum sinis ke semua senior yang mengumpatinya.

Siswa berambut pirang jabrik tadi memandang kasihan ke arah Kushina. Sebuah tepukan di bahunya pun mengagetkan siswa tersebut.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, Minato?" Namikaze Len tersenyum lebar. Disebelahnya ada saudari kembarnya, Namikaze Rin.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _senpai_" kata Minato memandang kedua kakak sepupunya yang kebetulan senior di sekolahnya.

"Jangan memanggilku dan Rin _senpai_. Kita ini masih satu keluarga. Panggil saja aku Len dan Rin seperti biasa" Len menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Rin juga tersenyum manis.

"Ba-baiklah" Minato tersenyum kikuk.

"Nanti istirahat, temui aku di taman sekolah" kata Len. Minato mengangguk.

"Nah, selamat menjalankan kegiatan ini. Kalau ada senior yang macam-macam denganmu, laporkan saja ke aku atau Rin" Minato mengangguk. Len dan Rin berjalan ke sudut lapangan, tempat mereka berdua berjaga.

* * *

><p>"Kushina! Tahanlah sedikit!"<p>

"Aww… ittai -ttebane!"

Minako menghela napas. Tadi ia disuruh Miku untuk mengobati luka di sikut Kushina di ruang kesehatan. Dan sekarang gadis berambut pirang itu tampak hati-hati mengobati Kushina.

'CEKLEK'

"Mina-chan, kau dipanggil Len dan Rin ke- lho?" mulut Minato menganga lebar melihat Kushina yang duduk di kasur.

"Hie? Aku disuruh Miku_-senpai_ untuk mengobati Kushina" Minako menunjuk sikut Kushina yang baru diolesi alkhohol.

"Biar aku yang mengobatinya" Minako tersentak. Kushina menundukan wajahnya.

"Ba-baiklah" Minako membungkuk kan badannya tanda permisi. Lalu ia pergi dari ruang kesehatan.

Minato duduk berhadapan dengan Kushina. Dibanjirinya sebagian kapas itu dengan alkhohol. Ia memegang tangan Kushina dan diobatinya sikut Kushina yang masih berdarah.

"Kau tahu, aku terkejut melihatmu yang berani melawan Kaito_-senpai_" Kushina tetap diam. Tak membalas perkataan Minato.

"Dan aku tak menyangka kau pemegang sabuk hitam. Jujur saja, aku juga pemegang sabuk hitam"

Kushina terbelalak. Ia menatap pemuda yang sedang mengobati luka nya itu.

Minato mengeluarkan cengiran nya, "Hehehe"

Kushina menatap Minato datar, "Kupikir kau cowok lemah, karena kalau dilihat-lihat wajahmu juga cantik, _beautiful boy_"

Diam-diam Minato sweatdrop. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang bilang ia cantik. Padahal waktu SMP banyak sekali siswi memuja-muji nya karena Minato tampan dan jenius.

"Ahahaha…begitu ya?" Minato tertawa garing. Ia melilitkan perban yang mengelilingi sikut Kushina.

"Sudahlah, terima kasih" Kushina beranjak dari kasur hendak meninggalkan Minato sendirian.

"Hei! Kau Kushina kan?" Kushina berbalik, ia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau kau tahu namaku tak usah bertanya lagi, Minatolol"

Minato terkejut, "Kok kau tahu namaku?"

Kushina menghela napas. "Kau pakai nametag, bodoh. Lagipula nama itu cocok untukmu yang otaknya tolol" Kushina keluar dari ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Minato yang diam terpaku sendirian.

Minato sweatdrop. "Dasar…"

* * *

><p>Minato kini bersama Minako, Len, dan Rin di taman sekolah. Kini mereka duduk di bangku dekat pohon sakura. Mereka yang langsung dikenal 'the four of blondie's' ini tampak sedang bercengkrama ria.<p>

"Hahahahaha…" Minako dan Len tertawa terbahak-bahak membicarakan Miku yang terpeleset hingga membuat roknya tersingkap memperlihatkan celana dalamnya. Rin hanya tersenyum geli.

Minato tetap diam. Tak mendengar pembicaraan ketiga insan di dekatnya itu. Pikirannya sedang melayang kepada gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu. Len mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hoi Minato! Mengapa kau hanya diam, hah?" Len jadi kesal sendiri. Ia tak suka bila ia bercerita si pendengarnya malah tak mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Ng… tidak apa-apa" Minato menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Minato" ujar Rin. Minato menghela napas.

"Begini… tadi aku memanggil Mina-chan untuk menghampiri kalian berdua" Minato memberi jeda, "Dan Minako sedang mengobati anak yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu"

Minako mengangguk. Len dan Rin tampak tertarik, "Terus?"

"Aku bilang biar aku yang mengobatinya. Minako meninggalkanku dan Kushina berdua di ruang kesehatan. Aku mulai mengobati lukanya itu" Minato menarik napasnya.

"Namun saat aku mengobati lukanya, dia bilang aku ini 'Beautiful Boy'" Len menahan tawa nya.

"Dia juga menjulukiku dengan sebutan 'Minatolol'," Len langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Minako dan Rin bengong. Wajah Minato langsung mendadak horror.

"Bwahahahaha… Beautiful Boy? Minatolol? COCOK!" Len tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memegang perutnya yang sakit.

Minato memandang Len dengan kesal, "Hei! Ini tidak lucu, Len!"

"Hahahaha…" Len mengusap air mata yang meleleh di mata biru safirnya.

"Kaito keterlaluan" ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"He?" ketiga pasang mata biru safir itu menatap Rin. Len menghentikan tawanya seketika.

"Bila Kaito sedikit bersabar pasti Kushina dan Kaito tidak terluka kan?" Rin menatap ketiga insan itu serius.

"Benar juga, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan Kaito orangnya seperti apa" wajah Len berubah menjadi garang. Sebagai wakil ketua murid, ia merasa tindakan itu tak bermanusiawi.

"Meiko juga. Sikut Kushina sedang terluka. Dia malah memaksa Kushina berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah" Rin menghela napas. Ia tahu betul sifat sahabatnya yang tak bisa ditentang itu.

"Hoi Len! Rin! Ayo kumpul di ruang organisasi!" teriak Miku. Len dan Rin berdiri.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya. Kupastikan para senior disini tidak menjahilimu" Len dan Rin meninggalkan Minato dan Minako sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Haah… Syukurlah" Minako menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Berkat Len dan Rin, para senior tak berani menjahili kita" Len memang wakil ketua. Meskipun ada Meiko di atasnya, namun Meiko tak akan menolak permintaan Len yang merupakan orang yang disukainya itu.

"Haah… benar juga" Minato menatap langit biru yang sewarna dengan matanya itu. Entah mengapa, ia malah melihat wajah Kushina yang ada di langit.

Menurut Minato, wajah Kushina sangat cantik dan manis di mata Minato. Dan tanpa sadar, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika membayangkan Kushina. Ia memegang dadanya.

Apa mungkin… Minato menyukai Kushina?

* * *

><p>Sesudah MOPD, para siswa-siswi baru langsung dibagi menjadi 6 kelas. 2 kelas yang <em>ecxellent<em>, 3 kelas _reguler_, dan 1 kelas untuk anak-anak yang mengalami kelainan fisik.

Minato masuk kelas _ecxellent_. Karena rata-rata nilai di raport nya lebih dari 9. Minako juga sama sepertinya. Mereka duduk berdekatan. Wali kelas mereka adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, yang tak lain adalah guru fisika di kelas _ecxellent_.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sensei akan mengabsen kalian satu-persatu" Hiruzen membuka buku absen nya.

"Aburame Shibi?"

"Hadir"

"Akimichi Choza?"

"Kriuk..kriuk.. Hadir"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uzumaki Kushina?" semua murid tersentak. Kushina mengangkat tangannya.

"Hn" jawab Kushina datar.

Minato juga tersentak kaget. Ia tak menyangka Kushina sekelas dengan nya. Meskipun jarak tempat duduknya jauh dengan Kushina (Minato di depan pinggir kiri. Kushina di belakang pojok kanan) namun ia senang Kushina sekelas dengan nya.

Hiruzen memulai pelajaran pertamanya, Fisika. Ia membagi kelompok perbaris. Dan masing-masing kelompok mempunyai ketua.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjalankan kuis. Kuis ini dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok. Kalian sudah menentukan ketua grupnya?" semua murid mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ketua grup silahkan maju ke depan" Minato, Kushina, Shikaku, dan Fugaku maju menghadap Hiruzen-sensei.

"Nah, kerjakan soal ini dengan kelompok kalian beserta rumusnya. Mengerti?" tanya Hiruzen sembari membagikan empat lembar soal dan empat lembar jawaban kepada masing ketua kelompok. Masing-masing ketua kelompok mendapat satu lembar soal + lembar jawaban.

"Baik!" jawab mereka berempat serempak dan kembali duduk di barisan masing-masing.

Suasana kelas menjadi sedikit ribut karena sibuk berdikusi. Satu jam berlalu, Hiruzen menyuruh masing-masing ketua kelompok grup mengumpulkan hasil kerja kelompok mereka.

Hiruzen memeriksa hasil jawaban beserta rumus nya dengan teliti. Dengan senyum lebar, ia menyuruh semua murid duduk.

"Semua. Yang memenangkan kuis ini adalah kelompok Minato!"

Semua anak bertepuk tangan. Anggota baris kelompok Minato saling ber-tos ria. Hanya Kushina yang tidak bertepuk tangan. Ia malah memandang Minato dan anggota kelompoknya dengan dingin.

* * *

><p>'KRIIIIING!'<p>

"Nah waktunya istirahat. Kita sudahi pelajaran hari ini" Tsunade-sensei, guru Matematika keluar dari kelas. Fugaku dan Kagami menghampiri bangku Minato.

"Selamat ya! Kau hebat juga pelajaran Fisika" kata Kagami sambil menyalami Minato.

"Terima kasih" jawab Minato.

"Kagami, ayo ke kantin" kata Fugaku. "Kau juga mau ikut?"

"Boleh" kata Minato. Mereka bertiga berjalan ke kantin sambil mengobrol ringan. Sebelumnya Minato dan Fugaku sudah saling mengenal. Maklum, mereka kan teman sewaktu SMP.

"Hei, aku Kagami Uchiha, sepupu si pelit kata ini. Salam kenal" ujar Kagami sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Fugaku. Fugaku langsung mendelik ke arah sepupunya.

"Salam kenal juga, aku Minato Namikaze" balas Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Eh Minato, kau punya saudara kembar kan?" tanya Kagami. Minato mengangguk. Wajar Kagami bertanya, karena mereka berdua baru saling mengenal.

"Ya, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Minato. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kagami bersemu merah.

"E-eh, a-ano…" Kagami memainkan jarinya. Fugaku dan Minato tergelak.

"Kau suka dengan Minako?" tanya Minato asal. Padahal jawabannya benar.

"E-eh..iya.." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Haah… Baru masuk sekolah ini sudah ada fans nya" Minato memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Emangnya Minako punya fans sewaktu SMP?" tanya Fugaku.

"Begitulah. Banyak siswa yang menyukainya. Bahkan surat cinta di lokernya menggunung" Minato ingat kegiatan Minako yang membakar seluruh surat cinta dari para fansboy nya di halaman belakang rumah.

"Saingan berat nih" ledek Fugaku. Kagami menggembungkan pipinya.

Mereka sampai di kantin. Mereka memesan sukiyaki. Dan duduk di salah satu bangku kantin sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Minato terkejut melihat Minako sedang bersama Kushina dan Mikoto, mereka berdua tampak tertawa gembira disela-sela obrolan mereka.

"Fugaku" Minato menunjuk Mikoto, "Itu Mikoto kan?"

Fugaku mengangguk. Tanpa menghiraukan kedua temannya, Fugaku berjalan mendekati ketiga siswi yang asyik bercengkrama itu.

"Mikoto…" Fugaku menepuk pundak Mikoto pelan.

"Fugaku?" Mikoto tersentak. Minako dan Kushina menghentikan acara makan + ngobrolnya.

"Hn. Aku ingin bicara denganmu" Fugaku menyeret Mikoto pelan. Mikoto menggembungkan pipinya tanda ngambek.

Dan kini, hanya ada mereka berempat. Meskipun kantin sedang ramai, namun suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berempat.

"Ano…" Minato tersenyum kikuk. "Boleh aku dan Kagami…duduk disini?"

"Ya" Minato tersenyum pada sang kakak. Kushina hanya diam. Seketika wajah Minako merona melihat Kagami yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Hei, aku Kagami Uchiha. Salam kenal" ujar Kagami sambil menyeringai lebar. Seketika wajah Minako langsung semerah tomat, membuat mulut Minato dan Kushina menganga.

"Minatolol, ikut aku" Kushina langsung menyeret Minato untuk menghindar dari Kagami dan Minako yang sibuk bercengkrama ria.

"He-hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?" bentak Minato ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu toilet yang lumayan sepi.

Kushina langsung mencengkram kerah baju Minato. "Dengar ya" sorot mata Kushina berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin. "Baru kali ini aku mendapati seseorang yang menyaingi kepintaranku"

Minato terdiam, ia merasa hatinya dirujam beribu pisau. Ia merasa sakit mendengar kata-kata yang menurutnya sakit oleh orang yang diam-diam disukainya itu.

"Kau tahu, apa yang akan kulakukan ketika aku mengetahui ada seseorang yang merasa lebih pintar dariku?" Kushina mengeratkan cengkraman nya. Membuat Minato terasa tercekik dan sesak napas.

"Aku…" Kushina berbisik ditelinga Minato. "Akan…menghabisimu"

Mata Minato membulat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang membuatnya tercekik berani berkata seperti itu. Di pikiran pemuda jenius itu, Kushina pasti akan langsung membunuhnya dengan sekali pukulan saja.

Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Well…tapi karena kau adalah orang yang baru kukenal dan aku akan merasa terganggu dengan tangisan histeris dari fansgirls mu karena kau hanya tinggal nama". Kushina berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kita…bersaing, hm?"

Minato terdiam, seketika senyumnya melebar. "Baiklah. Aku terima"

Kushina tersenyum licik, "Ingat itu. Kau dan aku, bersaing secara sportif. Tidak ada kata mencontek, kerja sama, dan lain-lain." Kushina berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Minato, "Aku melakukan ini karena aku membencimu dan menganggapmu musuh besarku"

Kushina berjalan meninggalkan Minato yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap punggung Kushina yang menjauh darinya.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"Hahaha… kau masih ingat juga ya" Kushina tersenyum geli.<p>

Kini mereka berada di mobil Minato. Pernikahan Arashii dan Yukino sudah selesai. Kini mereka sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumah Kushina karena Kushina kecapaian dan besok harus sekolah.

"Ya…pertama kali kau menganggapku rival dan…membenciku" Minato tersenyum getir.

"Maafkan aku soal itu" Kushina menundukan wajahnya, tak berani menatap wajah Minato. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia tahu hati Minato pasti sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya masa lalu." Minato menghela napas panjang. "Jadi… kau masih membenciku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kushina berteriak, Minato tersentak. "Aku tak membencimu seperti dulu"

Minato terdiam. "Tapi tetap saja, aku masih menganggapmu sebagai rivalku" lirih Kushina.

Diam-diam Minato menghela napas lega. Harapannya Kushina tidak membencinya menjadi kenyataan. Tapi diam-diam ia tersenyum simpul ketika Kushina masih menganggapnya sebagai rival.

"Nah sudah sampai" Minato menghentikan mobilnya. Kushina turun dari mobilnya. "Selamat malam" Minato mengecup dahi Kushina singkat.

"He-hei!" wajah Kushina mendadak semerah tomat. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Kushina mengelap bekas kecupan Minato di dahinya.

"Hanya 'kecupan' selamat malam kok" ujar Minato sambil memasang wajah polos. Padahal ia tertawa di dalam hatinya melihat gelagat Kushina.

"Su-sudahlah! Selamat malam!" Minato tersenyum lembut sebelum melajukan mobilnya. Kushina langsung membuka pintu dengan kunci rumah yang dipegangnya dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Hah…dasar" Kushina meraba keningnya. Kecupan Minato masih membekas di dahinya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan wajahnya memanas.

"Perasaan…apa ini?" tanya Kushina pada dirinya sambil memegang dadanya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Huaahh… akhirnya update juga. Yang review log-in Vincy balas lewat PM. Kalau yang non log-in. Vincy akan membalasnya di fic ini.**

**And last…**

**Review please…**

**Sign,**

**Vincy Raviella De Mitchell**


End file.
